1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in adjustable pitch drums and more particularly to a separate independently adjustable pitch drum head having a supporting means securing the same on a conventional drum shell of any suitable shape.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A conventional drum consists of a cylindrical drum shell having drum heads held in place by head hoops. Conventional drums are usually not tunable except in a very narrow range by adjustment of the head hoop.
A RotoTom is a recently designed adjustable pitch drum manufactured by Remo, Inc. of North Hollywood, Calif. The RotoTom is in public use and on sale but is not described in any patent or published literature other than a limited amount of advertising literature available from the manufacturer. The RotoTom has a stand and a threaded shaft which extends upward and terminates in an end portion which abuts the head of the drum. The drum consists of a single head mounted on a supporting hoop and supported on a rigid multi-legged spider support. The spider is secured on a threaded tubular support which rides on the threaded shaft. Rotation of the supporting hoop by the drummer causes the threaded support to move upward and downward on the threaded shaft and vary the tensioning force against the drum head to tune the same. The RotoTom does not have the appearance of a conventional drum and has encountered some customer resistance. In addition, the RotoTom, while adjustable in pitch, does not have the tone effects provided by the shell of a conventional drum.